What happened next?
by freya.nayeli
Summary: After Ikuto moved away from Amu-Chan he meets a girl that resembles her in many ways, and also finds out that there are more humpty locks and dumpty keys around the world and that he's the one the posses it where he lives now. will he fall in love with her or deny everything.
1. A new life

**Me: hey guys so this is the first time that i will be making a shugo chara fanfiction i hope that you guys like it :p**

**Ikuto: Why do I had to be in this?**

**Me: Because i wanted you to be in this story okay? i might just add in bit of other people that you will recognize**

**Ikuto: What?!**

**Me: Yep, this means that there will be some characters that i will make up but some will be coming from the original show :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat on a desk in the corner of the class, after all it felt nice. I wanted to avoid talking to anyone if it was possible at all. I looked at my three charas; Clarice, Adriene, and Amira. I heard a few voices of girls talking about me.

"She's such a loner" one of the girls exclaimed as I looked down.

"Yeah, she is" the other agreed. I stood up and walked out of the class I bumped into someone and fell on my back as my hair got undone, well that's what i get for not using a hair, and going all over the place. I sat up trying to arrange my hair again and looked at the boy with midnight blue hair.

"I-I'm really sorry, i didn't mean to" I said in a soft voice that i always speak with.

"Watch where you're going next time" He said. I looked at him and then noticed that he had a chara. He looked at me the looked at Clarice, Adrene, and Arima.

"So she has three, just like her" he said with a painful look on his face. I looked at him confused, just like her, I wonder how he meant. We both got up and I walked out of the school. While I was walking out I saw a lot of people grouping up. What are they going around. I kept looking and saw four people walking past the huge group of people around them. Who are they? They sure seem very special though, very special. there two girls and two guys. One of the girls had black long hair that looked like a black cascade falling down her back, and her eyes where a beautiful light blue that matched perfectly with the color of the sky. The other girl had her turquoise hair up into a braid and had a flower that complemented her hair. It sucks that i didn't know the name of the flower, it looked so pretty. One of the boys had a really light purple that i didn't like but on him it looked really nice. The other boy had brown hair, a common hair color. They kept walking toward the school and then the girl with turquoise hair looked at me, I noticed that something peeked from behind her, then I noticed that it was a chara she looked at my three charas and then walked over to me.

"Why is she being approached by one of the guardians?" I heard a girl ask, I couldn't move and didn't know what to do, no one has ever approached me before. I stayed there frozen like a statue. She stood in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Cleo Atherton" She said with a smile on her face. I looked at her still not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm Dawn Delila" I stuttered. A smile was still on her face and then she walked away. I sighed in relief, what was that about?

**Cleo's P.O.V.**

I walked back over to Melody, Jake, and Alex. Could she really be the one, the one that is supposed to posses the humpty lock **(i didn't know what else to call it...). **I looked at them and they looked at me the same way. I'm guessing that they were thinking what I was thinking.

"Did you guys see three charas?" I asked and they all nodded. This was truly weird. We've been holding the humpty lock for a while now hope that someone with three charas would come, but why now, now that two kids have moved here. Are they some how connected? Do they know about this at all? We all walked to the 'Royal Garden' and pondered about what was going on. I then had a thought.

"Hey what if Ikuto is supposed to posses the dumpty key?" I asked. The 'king' looked at me with an expression that said "why would you even think that?", i shrugged. Wait what is he was a previous owner to one, I mean there isn't only one of each in this world. there are multiple keys and locks around the world.

"What are you thinking about Cleo?" asked Jake, 'the jack'. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing in particular" I lied. This was just to much to sink into my brain. He looked at me knowing a was lying but then shook it off.

"Luca!" Jake called for his chara. Luca came here in a flash.

"What is it Jake?" he asked

"I wanted to asked if you can go talk to Dawn's charas and convince them to tell her to come here." he said and Luca nodded. Even though he was just the jack he was very demanding but only when it came to certain things that no one know knew what to do.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked around with Clarise, Adriene, and Arima following me. I looked up at the sky and it looked like it was going to rain. I scrunched my nose , i hated the rain, and kept walking.

"Hey dawn there's a chara around here" Arima said. I looked around and all three of then went to the right I followed them and we found a chara.

"Hello my name is Lucas" he said bowing down. I looked around and noticed that no one was with him. He probably wondered off.

"Jake wanted me to bring you back over to the 'Royal Garden'" he said as I looked at him confused, what is the 'Royal Garden'?

"What is that? the 'Royal Garden' is it a place in school?" I asked curious. He nodded.

"Can you take me?" I asked him, he nodded again and turned around and we went back to school. I looked around on the way there. We stopped in front of the "Royal Garden". I looked at it amused, it was so beautiful. I walked inside and saw that the three guardians were there smiling. I tilted my head to the side and then started to walk backwards until I bumped into one of the guardians. I turned around and stumbled backward and fell. The guy I bumped into me walked up to me and extended a hand so that he can help me up. I got up by myself and looked at him.

"What do you want?" i said with my voice a little shaky.

"Are you scared?" asked Cleo, I'm surprised I remembered her name. I nodded.

"Don't be scared" said the boy with the purple hair which might be the kings chair. I looked at him and I twiddled my thumbs.

"I'm Alex Ayres, the king" he said with a smile on his face. I kept on fiddling my thumbs

"I'm Jake Ivy, the jack" Jake said with a small smile.

"You already know me, the queen" said Cleo.

"And I'm Melody Hawkins, the ace" she said as she went to the table that had snacks and sat down on one of the chairs. Not so heart warming welcome.

"So there is a reason that we asked you to be here is 'cause we want to give you something" Cloe said. She looked a Jake and he went to get something. He came back and handed it to Cleo. She then handed it to me.

"This belongs to you, it's called the humpty lock we want you to keep it safe" she said with a serious face. I nodded.

"Also we wan to make you one of us, a guardian" Everyone else was in shock except for the Alex. I looked at her surprized.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked kind of scared. She nodded and smiled as Alex came up to me with a cape. I gently took it from his hands and put it on.

"I'ts like it was meant for you" Alex said while smiling. I looked at him kind of blushing as I put my hair in my face.

"Well you should go to class" Melody said. I nervously chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"I kinda don't want to go through this today" I looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay i know i made this chapter short but i was kinda wondering what to put on the first chapter so, yeah. i hope you guys liked it. :P i also want to know what you think about this don't be afraid to <strong>**criticize.**


	2. My life as a guardian starts

**Me: Okay so i'm gonna be trying to write a chapter about every tuesday if you guys are interested**

**Ikuto: When is this going to get interesting?**

**Me: You don't have to be soo meeeeeaaaaaaan! (T ^ T)**

**Ikuto: Just go on to the story, and Freya doesn't own any characters from shugo chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's P.O.V<strong>

So after all that I went home, I went straight to my room. I sighed and got out a black tank top and some red pajama shorts and my undergarments (okay what i mean by undergarments is a bra and underwear, I find it easier to just say undergarments). I took out a knife from my drawer that was under all of my clothes then sat in the corner i always cut. I cut my arms around 5-15 cuts per day depending on how my day is going. After I cut my arm 6 times I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Dawn are you sure you should still be doing this?" said Amira. I looked at her then closed the door to the bathroom. I took off my clothes, I know they are here for me but this isn't the only reason I do it I kinda like the pain of this. I sighed and turned on the water and got in the shower.

**Flash back of earlier:**

"We want you to wear this tomorrow" said Alex smiling his charming smile while he looked at the guardian cape, wait why am I thinking this?

"Why do you want me to wear it?" I asked curiously as i tilted my head a little to the right.

"We are going to announce the new member of the guardians in an assembly" said melody waving her hand lazily in a circle. I looked at them as my eyes widened. I shook my head, no i can't handle people looking at me and what if they judge me? I can't do this, I started walking back slowly then Alex gently grabbed my arm.

"What are you afraid of Dawn?" he asked with a little bit of a worried tone. as I fell to the ground on my knees. I clutched my head tightly as tears started falling down my soft red cheeks (her cheeks are a bit, red they are naturally like that….). No I can't deal with always being judged! I cried more as Alex and Cleo hugged me trying to comfort me. I stood up and ran home.

"Wait! Dawn wait for us" all of my charas said in sync. I kept running not stopping.

**Present time:**

I got out of the shower and got a towel then wrapped it around me. I looked at the many scars that I had on my arms and walked out of the bathroom. I changed into the clothes that I had on the bed and sat down on my desk chair. What should I do? I looked at the clock, It's only 6:30… I sighed and looked out of my window that was right next to my bed which was right across the room. I walked over to my bed and looked outside., it was already getting dark and I kept looking so that I could see the sunset. Maybe I should wear my guardian cape tomorrow. I smiled.

"It sounds like someone is making some friends" said Adriene to Arima and Clarice. and i could tell that they were happy.

**Alex's P.O.V (before Dawn left)**

"What's are you afraid of Dawn?" I asked with concern in my voice. I wonder what happened before she came here that she would act like this…. She fell on her knees and I rushed over to help her as so did Cleo. what should I do? I don't know what to say, what if my make things worse by saying something that reminds her of her situation? She then stood up and ran off. I looked at her and frowned, I couldn't do anything to help her. I looked at Cleo and she looked back at me.

"Should we still do the assembly?" Melody asked, Cleo and I nodded. She may not want to stand up in front of people but we have to inform the students.

"Yes we will, we can inform the kids and add other information that they need to know" said Cleo and she smiled. She was always the one that held us all together, but it only natural considering that she's the queen of the guardians.

"We are going to be here in the morning so we can spread the news. Well we are all dismissed from this meeting" I said. While i walked home the only thing that I thought about was Dawn crying in Cleo and my arms. I felt bad for her and i also want to know more about her.

"A-Alex?" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw no one, it was probably my mind, but it did sound a lot like Dawn. I heard a door open and then someone tugged on my shirt. I turned around and saw that it was dawn, she had on a back tank top that went a bit past her waist and red pajama shorts, I then saw that her legs had cuts and so did her arms. I gently grabbed on of her arms and ran my finger through her arm. So what was bothering her has brought her to do these kind of things to her body… I looked at her as she looked down.

"You're probably judging me right now" she said looking down. I looked at her then she looked up at me.

"I'm not judging you" I said after i shook my head. She smiled and then hugged me. tightly, I then smiled, the hug was really warm. I looked at her as she still hugged me and I rubbed her soft red hair then I heard her purr as black cat ears and tail popped on her. I looked at her surprised and then I saw her three shugo charas.

"I'm Clarice" said the chara with hair that was a lighter red than Dawn's hair that was in a Ariel like hair style and Black cat ears and tail.

"I'm Adriene" said the chara with Black hair and had a baggy beanie with some of her hair in it with her bangs covering her forehead and with a sketchbook and pencil in her hands.

"And I'm Amira" said the other chara with dark blue hair that was waist long and with her bangs to the side and with a microphone in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Alex" I said as i smiled. So her would be self is to be a kitty cat, a artist, or a singer. that's really interesting.

"And I'm Aidan" said my chara. he was the total opposite of what i was, I am quite and very caring and he's so loud and obnoxious, but he's there for anyone and he knows how to help people in trouble, and that's what i want to be someone who can go up to someone with any type of problem and help them, no matter who they are.

"Oh that's right, i'm going to be at the assembly, also what is the humpty lock for?" she said the first portion with a bright smile and the second with curiosity. I just shrugged.

"I don't know, I was just told to give this to a person with 3 charas, and go to the 'Royal Garden' in the morning when you get to school. " I said looking at her. Wow, she's so beautiful. what am I thinking?! I just meet her today!

"I have to go, excuse me" I said nervous, and then I quickly walked away towards my house.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

Well that was weird i wonder what he was thinking…. I walked into my house with my chara's following me and saw my parents eating dinner at the dinner table when i walked in. I sighed and went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips and a juice box and went to my room and ate the chips first then drank the juice. I looked at the clock and it was 8:14, well i have time to kill, i took out a piece of paper and i started drawing I drew Alex, Cleo and I standing next to each other with my charas and Aidan.

"You were always good at drawing" said Ariene as she saw the picture while i was putting it away. I smiled and then put it in my folder full of drawings.

"Yeah, you were always good at what you did but you loved drawing and singing that most, and you always wanted to be a cat, so that why we were born." said Amira. I yawned then put my hair up and tucked myself in my bed then fell asleep..

**The next morning**

The Alarm clock rang and I woke up then I put it on snooze. I got up and put on my uniform and grabbed my guardian cape and put it on. I went to the bathroom and put some of my hair the way Ariel has them **(I love the way Ariel had her hair! :3)** then curled the rest of my hair with mousse like I always did in the morning after I put my hair down and wet it a little.. After i got a extra chain the I had in a jewelry box and put the lock on it and put it around my neck. I went down stairs and got a bowl and some cereal and poured the milk in the bowl first and then poured the cereal. I got a spoon out of the drawer and went to the table and ate my cereal. Someone knocked on the door and I ran to the door and opened it. My eyes widened but not so much so it wasn't very noticeable, it was Alex!

"Come in" I said with a hint of excitement in my voice and a smile on my face. He came in so gracefully, as if he was being careful not to break anything. I heard him mumble something under his breath but I couldn't really understand it so I ignored it. I started at him, he looks so cute. what no, I can't have those thoughts! I shook my head and went back to eating my cereal. Once I finished eating I put the bowl in the sink and looked at the clock shit it's 8:21 I have to go already, I'll just wash the bowl when I get back, I got my bag and then left the house with Alex.

"We're going to school!" said Amira.

"Yeah, we are second day of school already and her life is already changing" said Adriene. We didn't talk the whole time we walked to school, it felt really awkward. We finally arrived at the school and went to the 'Royal Garden', everyone was there already, Melody, Cleo, and Jake.

"Hey! you actually came!" said Melody, actually happy I came, I kinda thought she didn't like me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Okay so we are going to tell the teachers, I already told the principal to inform all the teachers yesterday after you left Alex" Said Cleo. We all nodded and she looked at me.

"Dawn I want you to stay here and we'll come get you after we are all done with what we're doing" Cleo said and I nodded again.

"Okay, we should get going before school starts" Alex said in a demanding voice.. They all left and left me alone here. I looked at Clarice, Amira, and Adriene. I heard someone walk in and I looked at that direction and it was the boy with midnight blue hair, the one I bumped into yesterday.

"H-hey! what are you doing here?" I asked in a bit of a scared voice. I looked at his chara and it also had midnight blue hair and had cat ears and tail. I ran up to him and grabbed his chara. I couldn't believe that he had a cat chara like me! I looked at him and he had a weirded out face expression.

"Clarice, please come here" I told her and she floated over here. He looked at her and then smiled, then he looked at me then noticed something on me.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I reached for the lock on around her neck, were there really more humpty lock and dumpty keys out there? I kept looking at it care fully, then remembered Amu.

"Where did you get this?!" I yelled at her. She got scared and stepped back and looked at me in confusion.

"Where did you get it?! Answer me" I demanded to know, It wasn't possible for there to be more than one of the key and lock. She couldn't have taken it from her, could she?

"A-Alex gave it to me" she said with a shaky voice and back away more from me. So there are more than one.

"Leave her alone!" yelled her charas while pulling my hair. I backed away and she walked up to me.

"Get away from him Dawn!" yelled the cat chara, but she didn't seem to pay attention. She got closer to me as I stayed still 'cause i couldn't move. I wanted to but couldn't.

"Why did you yell at me? Why was it important for me to answer who gave this to me?" she asked me as I looked down and then walked away. She grabbed my arm waiting for me to answer but I just tugged my arm away and walk off.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I looked at the entrance waiting for him to walk back here but he didn't so I walked over to the table sat down and put my head down on my arms. I wonder what all that was about. Wait, did I just demand someone to tell me something!? What am I going to do?! I've never done that before… I should stop talking to people like I know them. I sighed and then I heard footsteps coming in and I looked over quickly and it wasn't him, I sighed.

"What was that for?" Jake asked. I looked at him. and stood up.

"A kid was here earlier and i was hoping that he would come back and tell me something" I answered.

"What that he loves you?" he asked emphasizing the word love. I looked at him with my eyes widened.

"What?! No! This is only my second day here and I barely know anyone! By the way, he was demanding to know where I got the lock from" I yelled. he laughed then grasped the last part I said.

"So he's someone that has had a dumpty key?" he asked himself and I looked at him confused. He then looked up at me and came up to me then dragged me to the gym with chairs arranged perfectly. I wonder who did this. I looked around and found Alex, Cleo, and Melody still setting up the chairs.

"No, that wrong fix it!" yelled a chara. I sweat dropped as I looked at the chara telling Melody to fix the chairs and as she fixed them. Wait isn't that Alex's chara? What his name? Meh, I'll ask him another time. I walked over to Alex.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" I whispered in his ear and he stood still and then nodded. we walked out of the gym and into the hallway.

"What is it?" he asked politely.

"Okay so there was a guy that walked into the 'Royal Garden, and he was wondering where i got the lock, he scared me at first, but then it hit me, he must have known someone that one exactly the same. I looked at him as he pondered.

"What did he look like?" he asked. I frowned the only thing i remember is his hair color…..

"The only thing I know is that he has midnight blue hair…" I said.

"Okay, I'll make sure that I look for him at the assembly today" he said with a smile on his face. I nodded and then the bell rang to indicate the next period started. We walked in and stood in the front of the gym. Everyone walked in and had a seat. Once they looked at me they started whispering.

"Why is she wearing the guardian cape?" I heard someone ask. They kept whispering as I started taking steps back. Alex gently grabbed my arm and smiled at me.

"Okay everyone, the reason we asked you to be here was so you can meet the new member of the guardians the Joker, Dawn Delila." Cleo spoke to all the kids there. Their whispers became louder, so I slowly walked back and ended up running out of the gym, and I heard laughing.

"Wait Dawn don't run" yelled my charas as they followed me They are laughing at me, like the other kids in elementary, nothing is going to change.. I went to a corner and cried. Someone hugged me and tried comforting me. I looked at the person and saw that it was Alex. I looked away. He sighed and let me go.

"Look I know that you don't want to tell me but I do really want to know what happened to you" He said.

"Hey Alex, I feel the presence of and X egg" said his chara. He looked at him.

"An X egg? That must be the weird presence" said Clarice and I looked at her.

"Take us to there" Alex said. His chara lead the way and we found ourselves in front of a egg that had an X on it. The lock suddenly grew bright and I looked around. What the hell was going on, I was changing clothes. I ended wearing black flats that had a chain that went across to top and had small ruffles around the chain, a black and white skirt that went down to my ankles and had a opening that started about mid thigh on my left leg and it had an arrow type design, a black, and white striped shirt that fell off my right shoulder and was a bit baggy, also I had some hair in a white beanie and some hair out in the front with bangs covering my forehead like Adriene had them.

"Character transformation: Amulet clover!" **(okay so I thought what can Dawn say that has nothing related to what Amu says, I thought for like 15 minutes and nothing popped into my head so I was like screw it, it was also for the design on the eggs on her charas)** the words flowing out of my mouth, which I had no control over. I looked at Alex that had a surprised expression on his face. There has to be something I have to do. I looked at the X egg.

"I'm useless" said the X egg.

"You're not useless, I pretty sure someone close to you needs you, because something you do brings them happiness." I said and the X egg was stunned.

"Negative heart: Lock on!" I yelled while putting my hand out and my fingers making a heart, again without any control.

"Open heart!" I yelled while heart figures were flowing out to the X egg, the X egg then turned white and floated away. I looked at Alex. and then Adriene popped out and looked at me. what was that. I looked at what I was wearing and I was wearing my school uniform. Alex ran over to me.

"What was that?" He asked. How was I supposed to know?

"She character transformed, it's something that she will be doing because of that lock to cleanse peoples heart's egg" said the boy with midnight blue hair walking up to us. I looked at him then looked at the floor.

"What's your name?" asked Alex.

"It's Ikuto" he said as he walked up to me.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I walked up at her and lifted her head up gently and looked at her straight in the eyes. She resembled her so much… I took a few steps back. I mean even what she says… It's exactly the same, it's probably something that has to do with the lock. Yeah, that's what it has to be.

"How do you know this?" said the boy with light purple hair.

"Before I moved here there was a girl with the exact same lock and she did the same thing. But why are there X eggs here?" I said.

"Is this why you were asking me where I got this lock?" she asked and I nodded.

"You were really close to that girl" She said. I looked at her. She tapped her chin with her index finger, then she put her finger up.

"Would you be happy if I acted like her?" She asked and I looked at her surprised. I shook my head, the one thing that I wanted to do was forget her… She sighed and then walked up to me and licked my cheek.

"Dawn, why did you do that?!" Asked the guy that was with her.

"Because I can, and you have to bond with you cat friends, right?" She gently elbowed my arm and smiled. I slightly smiled. Her personality is really different from when I first time I bumped into her and totally different from Amu's. That's good though.

"Well, bye" she waved at me while smiling. I lazily waved back. I wonder how life here is going to be.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

Alex and I went to the gym where everyone had left except for the other three guardians. They looked at me wanting answers. I sighed, I should just tell them now.

"Okay, when I was smaller there was a small talent show contest… and when I went up everyone started whispering and saying things like, "I bet she can't even sing", and "She'll just wimp out like she does with everything else". so after that I couldn't talk to other people because… I was afraid that they were going to judge me for who I am… I was also beat up by some kids in my class a few month later, so I find it kinda hard for me to open up to people , but it's different with you guys I don't know why but it is…" I said with a soft voice. They looked at me with a bit off pity in their expression. I looked away, I hate it when people pity me, it's annoying.

"So that's why you started, you know…" Alex asked. I nodded still looking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is all I got for this chapter please send me reviews, it will really help me. :P I hope you guys like this chapter.<strong>


	3. A new relationship starts!

**Me: OKay so this is harder than I thought. handling two stories at the same time is tough, now I know how you guys feel when you write stories…**

**Ikuto: stop whining and get to the story already.**

**Me: Ikuto being mean as always, and I don't own any shugo chara characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's P.O.V.<strong>

"What do you mean by 'and you started, you know?" asked Jake. I looked down and I rolled up my sleeve, they looked at my cuts.

"Why would you do this? There's no point in cutting yourself for such stupid reasons…." Jake said still looking at my cuts.

"Stupid?! Stupid reasons?! They're not stupid reasons, okay you don't know what's it like to be me! You have your parents looking after you I don't, they're there but they don't help me with anything! I'm nothing to them! They don't even notice me!" I yelled as a fell on my knees crying.

"What would you say that?" asked Melody in a harsh tone. She hugged me and I pushed her away.

"I don't need any of you!" I yelled at her still crying. I stood up and ran off. They would never understand how I feel, I stopped once I ran out of breath and then realized I didn't know were I was. Well, this isn't going good, I sat down on the floor in an alleyway. I looked at Clarice, Arima, and Adriene.

"What are you doing here?" asked someone, but there voice seemed a bit familiar. I looked over the the source of the sound.

"Hey, it's you, ummm, Ikuto" I said happy to see him, but hesitating to remember his name little. He looked at me with a weird expression. A smirk then appeared on his face and he got closer to me. What is he thinking? He got closer and closer to me as I got more nervous. He pushed my body down on the floor and he pinned me down. I tried to move out of the position I was in but couldn't. He leaned in closer and nibbled on my ear.

"What was that for?" I asked looking at him.

"Hmmm? You didn't act the same way she did" He said.

"I have had my ear nibbled on before by someone... and you need to stop comparing me to her, I'm not like her and will never be. You need to learn how to let go sometimes. Also if you miss her so much then why don't you move back with her?" I said and asked with a tint of annoyance in my voice.

"Cause I'm going to stay here with my father" He replied as he got off of me. I looked at him, then why doesn't he take his father with him. I swear some people just don't make any sense. I sighed and walked off, and then realized I don't know where my house is from here.

"Hey? Can you take me to the school?" I asked. He took me by the wrist and started walking as my charas followed.

"Dawn!" I heard someone scream worried. I turned around and saw no one so discarded that for now. I heard someone scream again put this time it was a different voice, and higher girly like voice. Then two more times, those voices were they Melody, Alex. Cleo, and Alex? I turned around and saw them looking around. I looked at Ikuto, I really didn't want to see them, they hurt me...

"Should you really be avoiding them?" whispered Arima in my ear.

"Hey, Ikuto, Can you speed up the pace, please?" I asked. He nodded and then speed his pace up. We soon arrived at the school.

"Thank you, Ikuto" I bowed while I thanked him.

"Anything for a cat buddy" He said smiling. I looked at him surprised and then smiled.

"Yeah, us cats have to stick together right?" I said while still smiling.

"Yup, you're right" He patted my head and then I walked off towards my house.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I followed her to her to wherever she was going. She then stopped in front of a huge house. This is where she lives, it's so big! She turned around and saw me.

"You know, you could've asked if you could come with me" She said in a sweet voice.

"How did you know?" I asked, She smirked.

"I knew you were following me for a while now, you're not as quite as you think you are" She said smiling and she walked towards the door. I followed her as she walked in the house, behind her charas.

"Don't worry about introducing yourself to anyone, no one here right now. Well except for a couple servants that my parents hired." She said with a painful face once she said parents. I wonder why she had that expression. We walked up stairs and went to her room. It was a dark shade of red and had some back flower designs on the wall. The furniture really popped cause they were all different colors blue, purple, gray, pink, and even some white. I looked around and saw some pictures on the wall. I took a closer look at them, they were drawn perfectly.

"Did you draw these?" I asked.

"Yeah" She giggled a little before answering as she got some things out.

"If you don't mind I'm going to change in the bathroom. Don't leave, okay?" Said said as she started walking to the bathroom that was connected to her room and I nodded. These drawing are really great, but if she's great with this then why does she have three charas. I looked at her three charas.

"Why are there three of you?" I asked them.

"It's because she doesn't know what she want to be yet" said the chara holding a sketch book.

"And she's good at everything she does, that she likes of course" said the one holding a microphone.

"And she wants to let out her emotions that have been locked away for so long" said that cat chara.

"I see" I said and she came out holding a knife with blood on it. I ran to her, grabbed the knife and throw it across the room. What was she thinking? Hurting her self? That not right. I took her to the bathroom and watched the blood off her arm making the water look rusty, an orangey color.

"What were you thinking?" I asked her.

"Why would you care? You barely even know me…." she said with no emotion. I looked at her surprised, she wasn't acting like this before. She probably went through a lot before she moved here.

"I barely may know you but you a cat, and I as a cat should watch out for out for each other, remember you said, us cat buddies have to watch out for each other." I replied. She walked to her room and sat down on her bed..

"Why are you acting like this, you were all happy when you were outside the house?" I asked her sitting down next to her.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked me trying to avoid telling me.

"Yes, now tell me what happened" I demanded and she sighed.

"Okay, I guess I tell you everything, unlike I told those guardians just cause you're a cat like me. I've always been a shy girl ever since I was small, and whenever I tried to talk to someone I always stuttered and they would laugh at me. It also happened when there was a small talent show between my class, she were saying things like 'I bet she can't even sing' or 'she'll just wimp out like everything else', I was beat up beat up by kids that were older than me cause I was a loner. I started making a mental barrier to block out people, and so I wouldn't talk to them. I started ignoring people that walked up to me to ask me things. My parents never paid attention to me, so I had to do everything myself. I had no one there for me, it was just me and my charas; Adriene, Amira, and Clarice. I've been judged my whole life because of my shyness towards other when I was small, and now because I just don't want to talk to people. And, then there was this guy that i really liked then it's turned out that he went with me because he was dared by his friends and that he never even loved me, never really trusted people that much any more after that. But ever since I moved here, it like I'm opening up, and I should probably stop or else I'm going to get hurt, again." She told me without changing her expression, a cold emotionless expression, not even a bit a sadness or pain. I hugged her without knowing and she just looked at me.

"Thank you for telling me everything, and don't close up towards me I will always be there for you, cat buddy" I said smiling. She slightly smiled.

"Come on, you need to smile more." I told her while lifting the corners of her lips with my fingers. She opened her mouth and licked my finger. I leaned in closer and licked her nose.

"Well, that's a new." She said and giggled. I smiled and laid down on her bed, today was an interesting day. When I see them again I'm going to tell them about what happened here, unless Utau comes here and she goes back and she tells them before me. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"You don't mind if I sleep here with you do you?" I asked her.

"Not at all. Sleep to your hearts content" she said jokingly.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I looked at him and decided to draw him. I went to my desk and got my drawing pad and and drawing pencils then went back to the bed and started drawing him. He looked so cute I couldn't miss this opportunity, what if I didn't get another chance like this one.. I finished sketching the out line and went on to out lining, then went on to details and shading. I finished the drawing and put it on that wall, then yawned and laid down on the floor, it was pretty comfortable after all, and fell asleep. When I woke up I was on my bed and there was a note on my desk. 'Thank you for telling me your story and the drawing you drew of me looks nice, keep up the good drawing skills -From Ikuto' I smiled. I'm sure he has said this to other girls, how good they are and thank you for something that they told them that they haven't told anyone else. Guys, will I ever understand them? I said jokingly and then wondered will I ever have a boyfriend? The doorbell rang, got the though out of my head and I went downstairs and opened the door then tried to slam the door but Jake intercepted with his hand and all four guardians walked in the house while Jake has rubbing his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked in a rude tone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for saying what I said, those words just flowed out. I didn't know what to say, I have never experienced someone doing that before. And i have to say you are pretty fucking strong for a girl like you **(sorry guys it's a habit i have... v_v)**" apologized Jake and I have his a evil glare and he put his hand up in defence.

"I'm stronger then and look... Okay now leave" I told them.

"Why do you want us to leave?" asked Melody.

"Because I didn't invite you here and I don't want you to be here….." I answered.

"Awwwww, come on Dawn" Melody whined with doggy face eyes.

"Fine then" I said giving up, i never that she wouldn't stop whining, it wasn't that fact that she had doggy eyes….. Those don't work on me at all.

"Where's your room?" Melody asked another question.

"Why do you want to go to my room for?" I asked her.

"Why wouldn't I?" she answered. I should just show her it's not like she's going to stop bothering me about this stuff. I sighed and then walked up to my room and I heard two pairs of feet following me. I arrived at my room and opened the the door. Cleo and Melody walked in and I closed the door behind me walking in behind them.

"It looks so pretty!" exclaimed Melody. I guess, I do like it but it's not the best that i can do.

"It does look pretty" said Cleo.

"Thank you, but it could be better" I said sitting on my bed bragging about my artistic skill a bit. I looked around and noticed none of my charas were here with me. I shook it off thinking that they were talking to the two boys down stairs.

**Clarice's P.O.V.**

We were down stairs talking to the charas of the guardians.

"I'm Maddison, Melody's chara." said one of the girl charas with blonde hair in a braid with the top being covered by her helmet and was wearing jockey clothing, so this means that the ace wants to be a jockey, riding horses sounds like fun.

"I'm Elizabeth, Cleo's Chara" said the other girl chara which had light purple hair that was long and curled a bit towards the end and was wearing a turquoise puffy dress that looked like a princess's dress. I'm guessing the queen wants to be a princess, but with what personality?

"I'm Lucas, You've meet me in the park and I'm Jake's chara." said the chara with short orange hair that covered a bit of his forehead and had a basketball in his hand. and he was wearing basketball shorts and a basketball shirt.

"And I'm Aidan, We meet when Dawn saw us walking on our way home" said the last chara with red orange hair that also covered a bit of his forehead and had a wooden sword in his hand. So the king wants to be someone who protects his family and friends, a samurai.

"They are Arima, Adriene, and I'm Clarice." I said pointing at each one of us.

"Nice to meet you" they all said in unison. We smiled and kept on talking about how everyone was like before we moved here. Arima told them about what happened to Dawn when she was smaller and some other things. Are you kidding me? We just met these people and you're telling things that we don't even know that Dawn will want to tell them? I facepalmed myself and pulled Arima away from the group.

"Why did you just tell them that information?" I asked her in a loud whisper.

"What wrong with telling friends a bit of Dawn?" she asked so innocently.

"The fact that they hurt her twice two days in a row" I answered and she looked down twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm really sorry Clarice." She said with a tint of regret in her voice and tears starting to form in her eyes, I hugged her and rubbed her head having the expression of' It's okay'.

"Just don't do it next time" I told her while still rubbing her head and she nodded.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

We went back with the whole group and just stayed there. I heard footsteps coming down and saw that Dawn, Cleo, and Melody were coming to gather up with Jake and Alex.

"Okay we should start going" said Cleo, and everyone followed behind her except for Alex.. I looked at him confused, why didn't he go with the rest of the guardians? He stood up while twiddling his thumbs.

"I know this is all of the sudden but…." his face got a bright red as he kept talking "I have feeling for you" I looked at him confused again. what did he mean by that?

"I really like you, I don't know why i have these feeling for you but I do" he said while getting closer to me. I stood still i didn't know what to do, that was the first time someone has ever confessed to me, what should I do? I looked at him as he leaned in trying to kiss me. I looked away and he backed up.

"I see that you don't feel the same way that I do" I said with sadness in his voice.

"No, it's not that it's just that i didn't know what to, you're the first person to ever confess to me, and you were just about to be my first kiss" I blurted out. I mean I did date that other guy but we never kissed, it was always a peck on the cheek never on the lips. He smirked and got closer to me again, he then wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. My whole face was a bright red as he leaned in and kissed my lips. Our lips parted after ten seconds or so, and I looked at him.

"What was that for?" I asked him sounding like I was in a spell.

"So that i can be your first kiss" He replied and i looked away.

"Was that a wrong?" he asked worried about the answer. I shook my head.

"It's just that… I mean you wanted to be my first kiss" I answered turning around. His hands started getting lower and I felt his breathing near my ear and his head was resting on my shoulder.

"You know you should be more careful on who you trust because then someone can do something to you" he said in a seductive tone. A cold chill go down my spin and then he laughed.

"You take everything seriously" he kept laughing. I turned around and slapped him.

"Don't play around with me like that..." I said as he let go of me and rubbed the cheek I slapped.

"Yup, Jake was right you are stronger than you look" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys i know I'm posting this on a sunday and that i said i was going to post every <strong>**tuesday but i really want to post it, the reason I took forever was because i was having relationship problems and i'm trying to get over it. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! :3**


End file.
